


you fainted straight into my arms

by wollfgang



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [10]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel heat, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, a/b/o overtones, i dunno what this is, nothing is stated, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/pseuds/wollfgang
Summary: People keep pausing near them, only moving on when Chloe levels her glare at them. Yes, Lucifer is magnetic even at the worst of times, but this isridiculous. Then again, she looks over at him, head tilted back against the brick, a few buttons of his shirt undone, ruffled and somehow delicious looking.Her eyes follow a drop of sweat as it rolls down the long line of his throat. She’s half tempted to lick it, to follow the trail of it with her mouth, his skin hot under her tongue. It vanishes under the material of his shirt and disappointment flickers through her. She leans towards him -





	you fainted straight into my arms

**Author's Note:**

> 75\. “You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”
> 
> yeah i dunno what this is

The first thing Chloe notices is that Lucifer stumbles and catches himself against the wall. Normally a fairly graceful individual, it’s unlike him. The second is that he sways, just a little, on his feet, and completely misses the lead their witness just gave them. If she didn’t know better, she would have said he was drunk, or more on the way to hungover. 

They’re on their way to interview a potential suspect when he stops, eyes glazed, and crumples. Chloe hardly has enough time to grab at him to prevent him from cracking his head against the sidewalk, but she can’t do much more than slow him down. He’s completely dead weight as gravity brings him to the ground. He slumps downwards against her.

“Lucifer!” she smacks lightly at his face, concern flooding through her, and his eyes flutter open. 

“Detective?” he asks, confused. “What…?”

“You fainted, straight into my arms,” she says, covering worry up with humor. “You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” 

“I fainted?” he seems baffled and offended. He looks down at himself, sprawled ungainly along the sidewalk and struggles to sit up. “Call,” he swallows and closes his eyes, wavering slightly. He puts a hand out to steady himself. “Call Maze. Now.”

His tone frightens her. She quickly does as he says. “Lucifer, what’s going on?”

“It’s - you wouldn’t understand,” he says wearily, managing to scoot backwards to lean against the wall of a building, heedless of the dirt.

“Don’t give me that,” she snaps and Maze picks up. 

“What is it, Decker? I’m in the middle of something,” Maze responds testily. There’s an obscene groan in the background. 

Lucifer snatches up the phone, ignoring Chloe’s glare. “Mazikeen,” he says and then the rest of the conversation is in a language that is definitely _not_ English. 

He ends the call and hands it back to Chloe. “Fear not, Detective,” he says with a tight smile. “Maze will retrieve me. It appears I’ve come down with…a bug.” It’s the least convincing thing she’s ever heard and she’s a police officer. 

“Right,” Chloe says deadpan. “I’ll just wait with you.” 

People keep pausing near them, only moving on when Chloe levels her glare at them. Yes, Lucifer is magnetic even at the worst of times, but this is _ridiculous_. Then again, she looks over at him, head tilted back against the brick, a few buttons of his shirt undone, ruffled and somehow delicious looking. 

Her eyes follow a drop of sweat as it rolls down the long line of his throat. She’s half tempted to lick it, to follow the trail of it with her mouth, his skin hot under her tongue. It vanishes under the material of his shirt and disappointment flickers through her. She leans towards him - 

The sounds of an engine revving snaps Chloe out of it and she jerks away from Lucifer. Maze pulls up in her Camaro with tires squealing. She leaps out and is at Lucifer’s side instantly. He opens his eyes at her touch. 

“You alright?” Maze asks. Chloe suddenly feels her concern is vindicated if even Maze is worried.

“Just fine,” he says as she hauls him to his feet. 

“I thought we had more time,” Maze states, looking him over critically. Humans are already starting to be drawn in if the few hanging around pointlessly are any indication.

“They’ve been irregular as of late,” he replies. 

“Really.” Maze casts Chloe a speculative look. Chloe isn't sure she likes it.

“ _Yes_ , Maze,” he says aggrieved and allows her to assist him to the vehicle. 

As he settles in Maze turns to Chloe. “Don’t come by Lux for a couple of days, okay? I’ll call you when he’s better.”

Blinking in surprise, Chloe mutters a confused, “Alright,” and then they’re gone, peeling away in a cloud of exhaust and burnt rubber.


End file.
